1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a track device including three tracks that are moved inward in sequence when desired.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 8 of the drawings illustrates a so-called xe2x80x9cthree-trackxe2x80x9d conventional track device for a drawer. The track device includes an outer track 91, a middle track 92, and an inner track 93. A plurality of rolling balls 94 are mounted between the middle track 92 and the inner track 93 to allow easy sliding movement of the inner track 93 in the middle track 92. In order to allow easy assembly, the inner track 93 has a claw 95 with a resilient leg 96 and the middle track 92 has a stop 97. The resilient leg 96 can be pressed to allow the claw 95 to move across the stop 97, thereby allowing assembly or detachment between the inner track 93 and the middle track 92. After the inner track 93 has been engaged in the middle track 92, the claw 95 is engaged with the stop 97 when the inner track 93 is pulled outward to a predetermined position, thereby preventing disengagement of the inner track 93 from the middle track 92.
The outer track 91 is attached to a side of, e.g., a cabinet, and the inner track 93 is attached to a lateral side of, e.g., a drawer of the cabinet. Of course, two sets of the track devices are provided to each lateral side of the drawer. However, no means is provided to prevent inadvertent inward movement of the inner track 93 into the middle track 92 when the inner track 93 is inadvertently impinged. The user""s elbow might be injured.
An object of the present invention is to provide a track device having a first track, a second track, and a third track. When the track device is extended, members provided between the first track and the second track engage with each other such that the third track and the second track are moved inward in sequence for collapsing the track device while inadvertent sudden closing of the track device is avoided.
A track device in accordance with the present invention comprises a first track, a second track, and a third track. The first track comprises an upper longitudinal lip and a lower longitudinal lip. The first track further comprises a first stop and an engaging block. The second track is slidably received between the upper longitudinal lip and the lower longitudinal lip of the first track. The second track comprises a second stop for abutting against the first stop of the first track. The second track further includes a third stop with a protrusion. The second track further includes an upper longitudinal lip and a lower longitudinal lip. The second track further includes a first engaging member on an end thereof. The first engaging member includes an extension member, the extension member including an engaging section and a foot. The third track is slidably received between the upper longitudinal lip and the lower longitudinal lip of the second track. The third track includes a second engaging member for abutting against the third stop of the second track. The second engaging member includes an engaging edge and a leg. The leg is pressable to allow disengagement of the engaging edge from the protrusion on the third stop.
Other objects, specific advantages, and novel features a track device including three tracks that are moved inward in sequence when desired of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description and preferable embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.